lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuza
Kuza Faye Kuz '(17 June 1047 - 10 July 1116) was a 1/2 Saiyan-Human hippie musician and singer-songwriter best known for forming the feminist pop band Eternity's Awakening. She's the first daughter of Kuzon and Helena, sister of Kuzon Jr., Kuzek, Kuzisa and Kuzten, wife of Eltrio, mother of Knox and Mae, and an RP character of TheGreatKuzon!. She was a musician and singer who traveled Earth and the universe, embracing the hippie lifestyle and founding the 'peace bro' revolution. She played in several universal genres and is widely known for being lead of the hippie pop band Eternity's Awakening. She was a fighter in the Lookout Crew but left early on. Kuza was permanently killed with her husband Eltrio during the Great Universal Revolution when a planet they were on was hit with a massive storm of energy nukes that spread the poisonous Egnifium gas. Overview Bring very courageous, strong, prideful, fiercely independent, and confident, she was clearly the daughter of Kuzon, renowned warrior. She 'followed the rhythm'. She liked to express herself through writing. Notably, songwriting. She was bisexual, vegetarian, and hipster. An aspiring worldly musician and singer, she was a multi-instrumentalist and philanthropist. She can also yodel, and is trilingual. She was the lead singer/guitarist of the psychedelic soft pop hippie band Eternity's Awakening. She married her childhood crush Eltrio Atom, and had two children; Knox and Mae. Though once fighting alongside her siblings in the Lookout Crew, she became outclassed and grew interests in other more-worldly things. Biography Early Life Kuza was born on June 17th 1047 on the Lookout to Kuzon and Helena. Kuro, Kuzon Jr, Nikad, Ethan, Zang, and were there. Kuzon knew Kuza would grow up to be a strong daddy's girl, as her mom could 'feel the beat' when she came out. She became close to her elder brother KJ more than her other siblings, and they often did things in a pair (while Kuzek and Kuzisa, born later, also did). As a child, she liked Connect 5 and eating meat (a practice she'd later stop). She sparred and trained with others of her clan, becoming very strong and fearsome. She helped her father on bandit raids on other planets, where she was a scavenger. When she was 2 weeks old, her father died (but would be revived 5 years later), so her mom took the reins. Around age 16, she began doing drugs like pot, and became bisexual (dating both genders). She picked up a guitar and played on pickup truck bands. Around this time, with her brother KJ in college, Earth was becoming increasingly radical and liberal as their generation grew up. This opened the gateway for her future. Spar with the 14th Saiyan In February 1063, Kuza, Kuzisa and Kuzek fought in a 3v1. 14th's strategy and power was far greater, however, than the 3 even combined, thus resulting in their extreme loss, which also resulted in Kuzek breaking an arm. The battle introduced 2 new fusions; Kuziseka (Kuza + Kuzisa + Kuzek) and Kuzaisa (Kuza + Kuzisa). Kuza vs. Eltrio Kuza and Eltrio battled it out on a warm day in March 1063. They started their spar on the Lookout, and Kuza held nothing back.. She used several bomb attacks on Eltrio, soon knocking both of them off the Lookout into the woods outside Supreme City. She and Eltrio kept going at it, until in the woods, where Kuza went Super Saiyan, and Diamond Super Saiyan, while Eltrio was a False Super Saiyan. She used diamond powers on him, including her Diamond Suit. She and him fought, and she froze him in a lake giving him a burn. They fought a bit longer, before Eltrio transformed into a Great Ape. Kuza fought until she was outmatched, then she went Great Ape herself, but it wasn't normal Great Ape--it was Diamond Great Ape! (since she ascended in DSSJ). She went out of control, smashing around and going to top of a cliff like in King Kong. Eltrio blasted her down, and hit her with his tail, but she hit him at the same time with it, and they got their tails tangled in a knot. Kuza pulled which weakened her, and she and him descended from Great Ape. When they descended, they were both...naked. Eltrio stared at Kuza, before Kuza got mad and they both put leaves over their parts. Eltrio made comments at Kuza and then teleported to get Saiyan Armor and Kuza her normal clothes. Kuza quickly continued and lashed Eltrio. After some fighting, she dug into the ground and disappeared. Her arm came out, grabbed Eltrio's foot and pulled him in, and he was in a dark hallway, with creepy giggling and something lurking. Eltrio ran to the end, to find a room, and it got closer...until a groundhog popped out. Eltrio got close to it. It then opened its mouth, and a HUGE Ki blast came out, and destroyed half the entire land, and sent Eltrio back with Kuza following, punching and kicking him. Eltrio used a combo on her. The entire planet was shaking, off balance, and the sky was dark and storming. Kuza started filling with power, and achieved Ultra Super Saiyan! She started quickly comboing Eltrio. After a while of fighting, Eltrio descended to his base, claiming Kuza can't beat him and he doesn't want to hurt her anymore. "I can win and I WILL win!". She continues, going Ascended Super Saiyan and fighting Eltrio. Eltrio soon knocks her out cold, the final attack. He picks up Kuza, and carries her home. Eltrio asked Kuza, if she would date him, and they could go to a sushi/steak bar in Supreme City. Kuza accepted, claiming she loves both. Eltrio then hugged and kissed her, thus beginning their official relationship. Career In college at Supreme City University in 1066, she got in connection with a feminist men group and played guitar around campus (songs about the 'air' and 'vibes'). They formed Eternity's Awakening, based on melodic 'silky rhythm' and feminist messages. They recorded albums and did tours around Earth in a purple van. They would become number 1 hits for a 10-year period before going to steep decline. Kuza and Eltrio got married on April 1st 1068, after a decade of dating. In October, their first son Knox was born. In September 1070, their daughter Mae was born. Father's death (1086) '''K'uzon, on July 16th 1086, felt sick the entire day. His body could hardly do anything or function, and had to be fed special foods and oxygen. Helena, his wife, kept holding onto him, crying as she knew she was losing him. Kuzon coughed and grunted from pain. He went outside and felt the cool breeze of Earth one last time. Kuzey and Phoebe came and helped him, along with KJ and the entire other clan. Eventually, Ethan, Nikad and Hunter showed up, and Eltrio and Zang and everyone. Almost every member of the Lookout Crew (at the time) showed up, as well as the Kuz Clan. Kuzon laid in his chair with his friends and family beside him. Kuzon spoke his final words as Mars and Nova showed up in remembrance. Kuzon's final words were "Goodbye, my friends." Everyone cried and a tear came from their eyes. Ian was there as well. Zion and Tenchi however were absent. KJ and Kuzey mourned hard, Kuza Kuzek and Kuzisa also in heavy regret. KJ put a blanket over Kuzon's body and prepared for burial. Kuzon ascended beyond the mortal realm to Other World, where he appeared to begin his new existence. Right as it was happening though, Kuzon reappeared back in Kuz Manor, and was young and fresh. He held his hand our for Helena. "One last thing.." He wanted Helena to come with him so she wouldn't have to stay alone and useless for the rest of her life. She would ascend and be with her husband forever enjoying themselves. She hugged against him and Kuzon saluted everyone and disappeared. Oora and Kuzon's siblings saluted him. At the funeral on the Lookout, everyone was there. Kuro showed up and put a pancake in his casket, because Kuzon loved them (Kuro was disgusted). Kuzon was buried outside Kuz Manor, however, his legacy lived on. Later days, death Kuza protested but also helped in the Herulean War. She opened a music school in 1101. During the chaotic and genocidal Great Universal Revolution, she and Eltrio helped get races to safety and traveled to countless planets to escape the System and gases. On 10 July 1116, while the Lookout Crew was fighting the System Prince Everin, a massive poisonous toxic Plague was spreading across the universe wiping out millions. The crew was also fighting David Vafer on Earth, causing much destruction to the planet, which was nearly wiped of all life. Kuza and Eltrio were hiding in their basement when all this occurred, before the house was struck with a massive attack. They both barely survived, however, escaping, they were forced to the ground by the radiation, and killed. Kuza's brother KJ later found out and the entire clan (which most of was on another planet) mourned. After Everin's dead, a funeral was held for both of them. '''Abilities When Kuza was young, she fought a lot and was inspired/trained by her father. She had a small array of unique abilities she developed, however, she retired from fighting before she started developing more complex techniques. She was able to achieve Super Saiyan, and went Great Ape a lot for fun (like smashing people's houses). Fusions *'Kuziseka '- the multiple fusion of her, Kuzisa and Kuzek. It is a female due to 2/3 of it being female. It is the powerful fusion of them, but is only seen once, when fighting 14th Saiyan. She has the appearance of a girl and attitude of a boy (tomboy basically). She can go from Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan 3. *''' '- the fusion dance of Kuza and Kuzisa. She has Kuza's black hair style and dominant color, with strands of Kuzisa's brown hair. She is confused and curious, for some reason. She is a complete girl fusion. Her highest obtained form is Super Saiyan 2. 'Gallery''' Kuza.png|Kuza as a young 5 year old JKuza.png|Kuza as a young TeenKuza2.png TeenKuza.png Kuza(by Zion).png|Kuza as a Diamond (by this man) Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Non-Fighters Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles